Asia
Asia first appears in The Rising. Season 1 * 27 researchers die in Siberia from a biological weapon. The Rising * Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton are driving to the boarder of South Korea with North Korea military on their tail. Metal Saw * The group travels to Malaysia to kidnap and later save hacker Ralph Kastrati.Awl * The group collect Alexander Orlov and Viktor Levkin's and goes to Russia to stop an old bomb from the cold war and find an old computer needed to interface with the bomb and stop a second Cold War. Wire Cutter * On the way back from capturing a war criminal, Mac and Jack's helicopter crashes in a remote area of Kazakhstan, injuring their pilot and allowing their prisoner to escape with Jack’s gun. Large Blade After returning to LA, Matilda Webber sends them on a mission to Kuwait. Large Blade * Prior to their trip to Hawaii, Mac stated they had just stopped a dictator from deploying a chemical weapon. There are 49 dictatorships in the world (21 in Africa, 18 in Asia, 7 in The Middle East, 1 in Europe and 2 in South America) However, the most notable ones are ''North Korea'' and Syria, the latter whom was already released chemical weapons on his countrymen. Flashlight Season 2 * Samantha Cage tracks down missing Navy SEAL, Samuel Diaz to Syria but has just missed him. DIY or Die * Mac and Jack are flying over South Korea with 4 terrorist and a handheld EMP. Angus MacGyver opening a parachute, and 3 of them are sucked out of the plane. Muscle Car + Paper Clips * Jack Dalton was arrested in Yemen under a cover ID, and Angus MacGyver coordinated his release. Bullet + Pen * Mac and Jack almost get captured while escaping Tehran, as jack gets himself caught in the hole in the wall they were using to escape. Hammock + Balcony Season 2 * Matilda Webber brings up the stollen planes frin China. Improvise Season 3 * Matilda Webber showed Solomon a photo and told him it was China's J-20 stealth fighter. One of the only two prototypes in existence. Interesting because the Chinese government just lost one six months ago. Then adding he had a choice to make. Tell The Phoenix Foundation what they want to know, or she would call the Chinese government. Improvise * Riley Davis an Wilt Bozer are sent to tail Daniel Kettner. The find plenty of evidence Kettner's selling secrets to the Chinese, and the files are massive, and hve to clone a hard drive. That drive is an exact duplicate of Kettner's secret laptop, which was jam-packed with stolen files. Plus digital artifacts proving he sent those files to a handler in the Chinese military. Putting Kettner away for treason. Dia de Muertos + Sicarios + Family * One of Murdoc teammates, Liu was former Chinese Secret Police. He was very dangerous and very violent. It was the thing Murdoc used to respect about him the most. Before kiddpapping his son, Cassian. Murdoc + MacGyver + Murdoc Citizens Government Agents * Alexander Orlov - Russia (Former) * Viktor Levkin - Russia (Former) Citizens Notes * Malaysia and Russia are part of both Europe and Asia, what is commonly referred to as Eurasia. * The Middle East is a transcontinental region centered on Western Asia and Egypt in North Africa. References }} Category:Continent Category:Location Category:Place Category:Malaysia Category:North Korea Category:Russia ‎ Category:Eurasia Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:South Korea Category:China